The Silver Skulls
by Najee
Summary: Two different worlds, but with a very similar organization that wishes to experiment on people. Post during the arrival of the Organization; very different men with some ties becomes part of this old world with demon like monsters that dwell in it. What can they gain becoming half monster? Will they lose their humanity? Or become something greater than a man can possible dream?
1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

_This is a cross over between **Resident Evil** and **Claymore**._

_Resident Evil characters come from different Resident Evil series, but are tied because they worked for Umbrella (Except for Jake)_

_Albert Wesker **(Umbrella Chronicles)**_

_HUNK **(Operation Raccoon City)**_

_Jake Muller **(Resident Evil 6)**_

_William Birkin** (Darkside Chronicles)**_

_Nikolai Zinoviev **(Operation Raccoon City)**_

_I didn't put it in the cross over section because I wanted more people to view it so I put it here._

_Unlike most stories, I decided to start from the very **beginning**. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Escape**

Wesker slowly stood up from the lab floor. The Tyrant that attacked and killed him was dead and the Manson (Secret B.O.W Training Facility) was close to self-destructing. The large gaping hole on Wesker's belly closed up, thanks to the regeneration of the virus. If Wesker had not injected himself with the T-Virus, he would have been dead.

Hatred burned in his heart, he hated Chris and Jill for foiling his plans and almost getting killed by the Tyrant. His dried up blood was soaked on his chin, neck, arms, and S.T.A.R.S uniform. Wesker calmly took off his shades and dropped them on the ground.

He was happy that he was alive, but there was no time to celebrate. The facility was going to self-destruct shortly and he had to grab the data and move. Wesker stepped on his shades and walked towards the computer.

"Time to grab the data and get out." Wesker said and began typing.

_Due to emergency condition, all data has been backed up to the U.M.F.-013._

"Sergei was busy." Wesker said and typed in his pass word to access the data.

_Wesker, Albert. I am afraid that as of 24 hundred hours, I have taken it upon my authority to revoke your access privileges to the main frame system._

"Impossible!" Wesker growled.

"Who are you?" He asked the computer as he typed.

_I am Red Queen. My primary objective is the management and protection of Umbrella assets. My secondar-_

Wesker punched the computer screen out of anger, destroying it and interrupting Red Queen's sentence.

"You will regret this, my lady. That I promise." Wesker said calmly, but with a hateful glare. His blue eyes shifted a blood red for a brief second. Wesker grabbed his hand gun and walked away from the destroyed computer.

"Time to change the plan, I better secure my escape. Then I will deal with them. Sergei, I won't forget your kindness." Wesker said.

A few insect B.O.W's revealed themselves behind a wall and charged Wesker. He quickly took out his hand gun.

"It's time to take the virus for a test drive." Wesker began to shoot the B.O.W's with great precision.

"Not bad, not bad at all." He remarked at his super human accuracy, successfully killing the insect like creatures with head shots. He walked through the lab while killing hordes of the insect creatures with his hand gun, shot gun, and machine gun.

He came across the elevator, but it was guarded by two burly humanoid like lizards with sharp teeth, claws, and armor like skin. Wesker had to use his shot gun to kill them, his hand gun and machine gun weren't going to do a lot of damage because of their armor like skin.

Wesker walked inside the elevator and pushed the UP button. The doors closed and he waited for a minute. Soon, the elevator doors opened and he walked into the concrete hallways. He held his hand gun tight, being careful to not let the B.O.W's surprise attack him.

He looked behind a wall and heard screeching. An insect B.O.W was clinging to the ceiling on top of him. He quickly shot it in the head before it can jump on him. The insect fell to the ground and curled into a ball as it made dying screechy noise.

An insect from down the hallway saw Wesker kill the insect and took the opportunity to attack him while he had his back turned. The insect screeched and charged Wesker. Wesker quickly looked at it and dodged its attack; he then kicked it in its belly.

With the T-Virus in his veins that enhanced his strength, the insect's belly crumpled from the kick. The insect flew back and died. Despite having thick exoskeleton, it wasn't enough to stop Wesker's now super human strength from breaking it.

Wesker chuckled in delight.

"What amazing power!" He said excitedly. A normal human would have had a lot of trouble punching and kicking the insects with their tough exoskeleton. Wesker pressed on, hoping to escape the Manson before it can detonate.

"What!?" He yelled when a few of the infected insects surprise attacked him while he was busy admiring his powers. He quickly pushed them off and grabbed his machine gun and killed them. He had a few cuts and stab wounds on his body.

"How annoying." He said calmly. He walked through the hallway, killing zombies and B.O.W's that got in his way. He encountered an elevator. However, before he could press the button, he heard the sounds of chains being scraped on the floor.

He turned around to see Lisa Trevor, the test subject of Umbrella Corporation. Lisa was a horrible disfigured creature with multiple mouths and faces on her body and a large hunch back. Tentacles sprouted out of her many mouths and swayed all over the place.

Used as a test subject for Umbrella, she was subjected to foreign viruses being injected into her. Because of this, Lisa's mind was destroyed beyond repair, being a creature that couldn't speak, but held only revenge and rage throughout her every being.

"You!? I thought we disposed of you!" Wesker was surprised to see her still alive. Wesker took out his machine gun and unleashed bullets at her. Lisa still walked slowly towards him, despite having bullets rip through her body.

Wesker backed away from her and took out a Grenade and threw it at her. The Grenade exploded right next to her; she made a surprised yelp from the explosion and recoiled. However, she stood up and walked slowly towards Wesker.

Wesker threw two more grenades at her and shot her with his machine gun and shot gun. After a minute of taking explosions and bullets, Lisa screeched in agony and fell on the floor.

"Nobody is perfect, not even you, Lisa." Wesker stated calmly and walked to the elevator and pressed the button. The doors opened and he walked inside and pressed the UP button. The doors closed and the elevator went up.

However, unknown to Wesker, Lisa slowly stood up from the floor; determined to at least kill the person that was partly responsible for turning her into this horrible creature.

The doors opened and he walked out of the elevator.

"The exit must be close. The hour glass is running low, time to pick up the pace." He said. Wesker was now in the entrance of the Manson.

Wesker ran towards the doors that led to his freedom of the Manson, however, Lisa ran in front of him, blocking the exit.

"You're quite stubborn, Ms. Lisa Trevor." He said annoyed.

"No time to play, I need to find another route." He said. Time was running low before the Manson will explode and he was dealing with a creature that couldn't die from bullets and had vengeance on her agenda. Wesker still remained calm through the tough situation.

He ran up the stairs with her following him. Using his improved agility and strength, he jumped backwards and back flipped over Lisa and landed on the floor. Wesker looked up to see a large lamp made out of glass and metal hanging from the ceiling.

He shot it with his hand gun as Lisa was charging him down the stairs. The bullet penetrated the metal keeping it up and the large fancy Lamp fell on Lisa, crushing her.

"Be a good girl and stay dead this time." Wesker said and walked out of the Manson, only to be greeted by a pack of zombie dogs. He managed to kill all of the dogs with his machine gun and shot gun.

Wesker sighed; however, time seemed to slow as he heard a loud explosion behind him. He slowly turned around to see the exploding Manson detonating right in front of him. Fire and wood flew past him and he was soon engulfed in flames and a few seconds later, he was reduced to ash…

* * *

**-Raccoon City-**

HUNK climbed up the ladder to escape the putrid smell of the sewers. Luckily, he wore a gas mask to halt the smell from getting to his nose. He successfully retrieved the G-sample from Birkin, but Birkin injected himself with some of it and mutated into a monster, killing all of his team mates. However, he managed to escape.

He put his back to the wall and held his hand gun tightly.

"Alpha Team here. Respond." He said into his ear piece.

_This is Night Hawk._

A man said to HUNK.

"I have secured G. I am all that is left of Alpha Team. I am on route to the rendezvous point." Hunk said.

_Heh, once again only YOU survived, Mr. Death. Roger that, don't be late._

The man over the radio found it suspicious how HUNK always manages to survive, even when his team is completely wiped out. Because of this, he was nick named _Mr. Death_ for being _unkillable_ in all missions and returning back to base while the rest of his team mates were dead.

HUNK nodded and ran through the concrete hallway. He was in the parking garage of the Police Station and he had to get to the roof so he can escape into Night Hawk's Helicopter. He encountered zombie dogs and quickly killed them with his hand gun.

_What happened to Birkin?_

"He was injured in the fire fight. He injected himself with the G-virus and came back to life." HUNK opened a door to see a horde of zombies waiting for him.

_I see…that's unfortunate. _

Despite his words, Night Hawk sounded very uncaring and cold. HUNK took out his sub machine gun to mow down the zombies.

_How are the other G Samples?_

"The containers were damaged in the fight and the virus has likely contaminated the area. We will have to contain it." He explained to Night Hawk.

_Understood, I'll put in the request._

The radio switched to another station.

_What the hell are those things?_

HUNK sighed.

"Cross talk, connection must be bad." He murmured. His radio signal automatically switched to different stations as he made his way through the Police Station, killing zombies with his hand gun, shot gun, and sub machine gun.

_Freeze! Don't come any closer! AHHHH! (Random Station)_

_Can anybody hear me? (Random Station)_

_I don't want to hear it! I need back up, now! (Random Station)_

_You're listening to 777. RC-Radio, the lucky station. And this is our last broadcast. (RC-Radio)_

_The common cure, Safsprin. (Random Station)_

_If any of our listeners are still alive, get out of town. (RC-Radio)_

_The government is paralyzed, leaving the city's poor citizens helpless. (News Station)_

HUNK saw a giant hairy spider creep down the hallway. He knew it was one of Umbrella's creations. The giant spider was half the size of a car, but it was slow. Umbrella experimented the virus on animals and plants, the virus mutated their DNA and it either increased their size or made them extremely hostile, sometimes both.

Raccoon City wasn't under attack from just zombies, but also mutated animals and creatures. HUNK quickly took out his shot gun and emptied two shells into the spider, killing it.

_Have faith, help is on the way. (RC-Radio)_

_Quick and fast relief, Adravil. (Random Station)_

_The station is surrounded, but we're still on the air. (RC-Radio)_

_There's just so many! We can't save them all! (Random Station)_

_What's going on with this, town? (Random Station)_

_I'm at 553 Warren Street; they're all over the place! (Random Station)_

HUNK finally made it out of the Police Garage and was now in the office. A buff lizard like humanoid jumped in front of him in the office. He emptied a few bullets of his hand gun into its skull and pressed on.

_Haha…hehehe…HAHAHA! It's over, man! It's all over! We're screwed! No Hahaha!(RC-Radio)_

The creatures broke inside the radio station and the radio host most likely went insane with intense fear of dying. After all, he sounded really young over the radio and had to be in his early 20s.

HUNK was getting close to the roof when his radio signal switched to a familiar station.

_Alpha…Team…Goblin 6. Currently at point K12 in the sewers…can't move…_

It was one of his team mates, he thought she was dead. However, HUNK had no time to go all the way back to save her, especially since she was now in a contaminated area of the sewer.

_Requesting assistance, I repeat, requesting assistance._

HUNK ignored her plea and kept moving.

_Don't leave me here! Ahhh!_

"This is war. Survival is your responsibility." He said coldly. He finally made it to the roof; however, it was swarming with zombies and mutated creatures. He took out his machine gun and killed a few of them.

There were too many of them and he found himself overwhelmed. After all the missions he went through, he did not fail a mission. He took two grenades and set them off as he was being ripped to shreds by the creatures.

"T-The death…c-cannot d-d-die…"

The grenades detonated, blowing up him and the mutated creatures around him…


	2. Another Chance?

**Chapter 2: Another Chance?**

Birkin's eyes shot open from the sound of a nearby river. His vision was blurry and he couldn't see well. The sun in his eyes didn't help either.

"_W-Where am I?"_ He thought. He tried to move, but his body felt limp and lifeless…

* * *

_William Birkin was a scientist that used to work for Umbrella and was also a close friend to Albert Wesker. During the years of working for them, he wanted to create his very own virus and make it stronger than the Tyrant-Virus that Umbrella has been working on to create mutated monsters and super humans for the Black Market and "shady" governments. _

_He left Umbrella along with Wesker to secure their research because the Tyrant-Virus was accidently leaked into a Mansion and Train Station. He knew that his research will be forfeit if the American government gets rid of Umbrella. However, Umbrella sent a retrieval squad led by Hunk to steal his G-Samples. _

_Hunk tried to reason with Birkin, but while he was backing away from the men wearing gas masks and armed with guns, he accidently knocked over a metal container. This action made one of the men shoot him with his sub machine gun. Hunk gets annoyed at his comrade for the action; he could have damaged the samples, not even caring about Birkin. _

_Hunk and his team collect the samples and leaves Birkin to die from his bullet wounds. He held on to a G-Sample while he slowly sat up. Even though Birkin knows that the G-Virus is unstable and it will mutate him, he injects it into his body anyway to get revenge on Hunk and his team._

_Later on while Hunk and his team are traveling through the sewers to the extraction point, they are surprise attacked by a large, hideous, and mutated Birkin. Birkin destroys his team mates and leaves while crushing some samples under his foot. Despite being a mutated monster, Birkin sets out to find his daughter, Sherry. Hunk is the only one that survived Birkin's attack._

_For a few hours, Hunk carefully navigates through the sewers to avoid the enraged and confused Birkin that wanders aimlessly through the sewers, looking for his daughter. He comes across a ladder that leads to a Police Station and takes it to escape Birkin and the sewers._

_Raccoon City is infected by the virus because when Birkin stepped on a sample, it broke and the liquid poured out into the sewer water and rats drunk the liquid and mutated. As time passed, Birkin's body mutated even more from the unstable G-Virus, looking more like a disgusting demon like creature._

_He was later "killed" by Leon and Claire when they unloaded hundreds of bullets into his body and made him fall over 30 stories to the ground._

* * *

After he regained his body movement and sight, Birkin discovered that he was in the middle of a forest. The lush green leafs swaying in the gentle breeze and he could see birds flying around the trees.

Birkin slowly stood up; he had on his scientist outfit the day he injected the virus in his body and became a monster.

"What is this place? Why can't I remember anything?" Birkin asked himself. Due to the G-Virus taking away his humanity, he couldn't remember a thing and turned into a hulking demon like creature. However, why was he back in human form? Shouldn't his body still be mutated? Birkin feels the same before injecting the unstable compound in his body, but he also feels different and stronger.

Birkin wanders aimlessly through the forest, confused and lost. He hears the groan of a man nearby and quickly runs to the source of the noise. Birkin finds Wesker, lying in the dirt with pain written all over his face. He rushes to his side.

"Sir, are you ok?" Birkin asked with worry. Wesker opened his eyes while clenching his teeth and slowly stood up with the help of Birkin.

"I'm fine, and you are?" Wesker asked.

"My name is William Birkin, who are you?" He asked.

"Albert Wesker." He replied.

"What is this place?" Birkin asked confused while looking around the trees.

"I was going to ask you the same question, Mr. Birkin." Wesker said.

"Can we stick together?" Birkin asked. Wesker looked at him, eye brows raised.

"Why?" He asked dryly.

"We don't know where we are and I can't remember a thing." Birkin said. Wesker face palmed.

"_What is wrong with this man?"_ He thought.

"Fine, let's travel together so we can find a city or town." Wesker said and removed his hand from his face.

"Great, let's follow that dirt road, Albert." Birkin smiled. Wesker followed Birkin down the road, but he stopped.

"_Something compels me." _He thought. Wesker looked down to see his shades on the ground and picked it up and placed it over his eyes.

"_These shades must have been dropped by someone, oh well, it's mine now." _Wesker pulled a faint smile and followed Birkin.

After walking for a few minutes, Birkin and Wesker came across a town in the middle of the forest. The town looked medieval with stone and wood structures and nobles and peasants were working hard throughout the town.

Wesker and Birkin looked at the town confused.

"I may not remember anything, but I certainly don't remember seeing towns this…primitive." Birkin said to Wesker.

"I say you are right, William, shouldn't the houses be stronger?" Wesker asked confused.

"I don't know, let's have a closer look." Birkin said. Wesker nodded and followed his best friend with him not knowing…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I apologize for the short chapter; the next one will be long._


	3. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

_At first I wanted the story to be set in Roxanne's era, but I decided to set it in the time where the Organization first arrived to the island; basically, the begging and origins of the Organization and the warriors._

_I do believe since they were running tests when they arrived, they have had to have a **Prototype Era **or **Concept Era** before Isley. Of course it's not talked about in both the anime and manga, but there's a reason why Claymores can't kill humans; a reason why they didn't go pass the 47 mark; a reason why they were given symbols and changed uniforms; a reason why the Organization needed an **Eye** and an **Anti-Warrior**; and a reason why the Organization didn't enlist the inhabitants of the island for help to deal with the Dragons._

_This is just my theory on the Organization's past. What I'd like to call…**Organization: Begins** or **Organization: Origins** XD Which ever will work for you._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pilot**

The former scientists of Umbrella walked towards the rural village; which was strange to them because they didn't have villages, but towns and cities with skyscrapers and other impressive buildings. But, this village…it was like stepping back in time to the medieval ages where everyone had horse-pulled carts, fought with swords, wore metal armor, and had a system of peasants, nobles, and kings.

Though they can't remember a thing, the two former scientists immediately took a dislike to the village. With the walls of the buildings made out of stone and the old foundations and structures of the buildings made them sick and not to mention Religion dominated this world…they will be most displeased when they find out.

The village folk gave them strange looks because of their clothing, but they continued to go about their business. Birkin walked up to a peasant.

"Excuse me, sir? What town is this?" He asked. The peasant looked at him and gave him a friendly smile.

"You are in Doga." The peasant said to him.

"Excuse me, but I need to go." The peasant rushed to his yelling wife.

"Doga? Where can we find a place to stay, William?" Wesker asked. Birkin looked at him.

"I don't know, Albert." Birkin sighed. Birkin and Wesker saw a man wearing a black robe walk up to them.

"You too are strange; who are you?" The old man's voice sounded raspy.

"Albert Wesker and this is William Birkin." Wesker introduced himself and Birkin. Birkin smiled at the man in black and extended his hand towards him.

"Please to meet you, sir." Birkin said. The old man stared at his hand, but shook it a few seconds after staring.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Birkin and Mr. Wesker; do you have any family members or loved ones?" The old man asked them.

"Actually…" Birkin tried to think, he knew he had a family deep down, but he couldn't remember a thing.

"No…I'm alone." He answered. The old man looked at Wesker.

"Do you have any relatives or a family?"He asked. Wesker shook his head.

"No, I do not. What is your name?" He asked the old man. The old man smiled.

"My name is Morris." He replied.

Morris was 5'7 and had pale skin and piercing blue eyes. He had a scar going down his cheek and a large and pointy nose. The man looked like he was in his late seventies.

"Morris, can we travel with you?" Birkin asked. Wesker frowned and looked at Birkin.

"Why, William?" Wesker asked.

"Think about it, Albert. We don't know a thing about this land and we can only remember our names. I know for a fact that where we came from isn't this because everything here is too…basic and old. But, I can't remember a thing…only my name." Birkin persuaded Wesker. Wesker sighed.

"Fine." Albert said.

"You don't remember anything of your past?" Morris asked.

"Yes, we don't remember anything." Birkin said. Morris fiddled with his fingers.

_"Perfect subjects…just like the other three men."_

Morris thought.

"Very well, come with me. I will take you to a place to learn about this land." Morris smiled. Birkin smiled.

"Thank you, Morris." Birkin thanked him. Wesker raised an eyebrow.

"And just where are you going to take us, Mr. Morris?" Wesker asked.

"I am taking you to a place, called Staff. There, you will meet other men that you have some things in common." Morris replied.

"Alright, how far is this location?" Wesker asked.

"We are in Doga and this village is in the western part of the world and Staff is located on the eastern side. I would say about a thousand swords away." He answered. Birkin and Wesker looked at him strangely.

"You mean miles?" Wesker said calmly. Morris chuckled.

He knew these men weren't from around here just like the three other men that the handlers discovered. Their clothes were unique and they had strange weapons with them and it seemed that they knew different words and phrases unlike everyone else.

Hunk was the first one found by a handler, and the most unique out of the other men because of his gas mask and suit; Except for Nikolai because of his _exotic_ accent. Hunk was found in Theo, where he lived there for a few days learning about the land and came across one of the man in black that took interest in him.

Nikolai was discovered in Pieta of the Alphonse region. Many of the villagers in Pieta found his accent to be unique, strange, and actually…a little alluring; His R's are long, his T's are very firm and abrupt. And, he makes a specific sound with his I's. His L's were a little _dark_ and deep than the normal pronunciation. And finally, he replaces all words that start with a W with a V. Due to his deep, masculine, and monotone voice with his exotic accent; he made some of the women in Pieta blush.

Jake Muller was actually found in Staff. He was lying in one of the cave houses that the Organization just built to serve as special facilities for the _specimen_ that they were going to use to fight the monsters that they were about to create.

The Organization found the perfect island where they can run tests in hopes of defeating the _Dragons_ that are in conflict with the human race on the _bigger land_. They have just finished establishing their domain and have already deployed the Yoma to attack all the villages on the island and the villages are begging the Organization to help them.

The first step was already underway, but the second step was now in motion: Claymore creation.

Men in black decided to look for single men with no friends or family. However, this will not last and later on…the Organization will seek orphans, little girls that lost their families and were abandoned by the village, and villages and families that would sell the girl to the Organization.

However, the chef of the Organization decided to only find a few men. Before they can fully start the production of Claymores, they need to see how the grown adults will react to the implant versus mere children.

Prototype Claymores was underway and they couldn't risk a lot of the Prototypes awakening from the implant. So, they only chose a few men. So far, Birkin and the other four men were perfect. Though a lot of the other men looked like great specimens, but because of the five men were unique, is why they were chosen.

"Miles?" The man asked.

"What do you mean by miles?" Morris asked confused.

"Never mind that; let's go to this Staff." Wesker said impatiently. The man nodded.

"Yes, come with me." Morris said. Wesker and Birkin followed the man out of Doga.

During their travel, the men had to stop in a few villages and towns along the way to Staff. Birkin had a small note book in his pocket and began to take notes of this world and everything he encountered. The ex-umbrella scientist only wrote in his note book for when important things happens to him instead of daily.

Birkin sat in a chair with a desk while taking notes during his stay in the Rabona inn.

* * *

_This world is extremely odd. I have found that this world is dominated by Religion and not a single one of the towns folk knows of any Science. I took a liking to Morris because he and I were the only ones that knew Science. I and Albert became close friends because he too knew Science. It feels like…it feels like we're the only men left in a world surrounded by a sea of unintelligent lambs that do not know the true aspects of nature and the world._

_ Coming to Rabona was irritating for me and my friend, Albert; this God of Rabona and Teresa and Clare? Gods and Goddesses…pathetic, this world has different Religions like Monotheism and so far the one with many Gods. It sickens me that these people are living in stone and wood houses; you call this a fine Inn? I may have lost my memories but I know for a fact that I didn't live in villages and towns with no technology and machines. _

_This world doesn't even have steam powered machines or even mills. But, it isn't all bad…with my newly made friends that share the power of Science; we can maybe start an Industrial Revolution for these poor unintelligent people. _

_But, the thing that's been bothering me is the three other men that Morris mentioned. They seem like there from the same place like I and Wesker. I heard from Morris that they were unique just like us. This means I can meet more people like me that share the power of Science!_

_Then again, I can't be too upset about the people not knowing Science. We seem to be in a world where everything was rural and medieval-like. They simply didn't have inventors that had half the brain of Einstein._

_I've been hearing talk from the people in the villages and towns talking about a demon like monster called a Yoma. Apparently, no one knows where the creatures came from and started attacking villages and towns in this world. They are desperate to get help because not a single person is able to kill a Yoma._

_I just hope there is an organization or special forces to deal with these creatures._

* * *

After a few days, they finally made it to Staff. The town consisted of cave houses built into the cliffs. There were other buildings that were large next to the cave houses.

"This is it?" Wesker asked Morris. He grinned.

"Yes it is, welcome to Staff, gentlemen." He said.

"Follow me." Morris motioned them to follow. They walked through the Staff and came across a brown door. He opened the door for the two men and motioned them to go inside. They nodded and went inside the room.

The room was large with a window on the right side to let light in. There was a big circular table in the middle of the room with over six men seating in a seat at the table. The three men that sat at the table were Hunk, Jake, and Nikolai. Unlike the too who were patient and still, Jake was impatient and fiddled with his fingers, but all three had the same cold and uncaring eyes.

"Ahh, more men. Sit down please." A man in his late 50s said. There were two other men in black seating at the table, but their faces were hidden behind ninja-like masks.

Wesker and Birkin took their seats at the table. Morris walked inside the room and took his seat next to Birkin. The man stood up.

"Hello...gentlemen." He smiled at them.

"Welcome to the Organization." He said raising his arms.

"You all have been called here for an important reason. As you might have heard…this world has been under attack by monsters called yoma." He walked around the table as he talked to the five men who listened patiently.

"So…" He stopped walking.

"We developed an organization in order to stop the yoma epidemic." He sat back down in his seat.

"Vhat is this organization called and how are you going to kill the yoma?" Nikolai asked with his thick Russian accent. He looked at Nikolai and smiled.

"You speak in a different tone of the English language." He said.

"It is Russian my good man. All I can remember is my name and my birth place." Nikolai replied truthfully.

"Russian? Well, you certainly are unique. And, as for your question…we have decided to make it nameless, which means it will just be called the Organization. No flashy or pitiful name. And, as for how we take care of the yoma is exactly why the five of you are here." He said.

"Really? Why are we here?" Jake asked him.

"You see…we are planning on producing half-yoma and half-humans to combat the yoma. We will implant the yoma blood and guts inside a normal human to produce a half-breed that will gain the power of the yoma, but still keep your humanity and human body." He explained. The five men were fascinated by this.

"Are you saying you need super soldiers to kill the creatures?" Hunk asked.

"Precisely, you have all been chosen to become the very first prototype half-breeds." He said. Wesker raised an eyebrow.

"Prototype?" He asked.

"Before we can start the production of half-breeds, we need to experiment and see how the human body will react to the yoma implant. We also need to work on the desirable number of half-breeds and the special roles that are given to a few of them." He said to Wesker.

"I see…" Wesker said.

"Are we the only ones undergoing the prototype operation?" Birkin asked.

"Yes, after this meeting. You will be taken inside to receive the implant." He said.

"What's in it for us?" Jake asked.

"You will be granted great power beyond humans. You will also gain money from the towns and villages that called us to send you over to kill the yoma and collect the money. About 50% of the money earned goes to the Organization while the rest is yours." He explained.

Jake's eyes had a glint when he heard_ money_ and so did Wesker when he heard_ power_. An old addiction stirred in both of the men.

Jake frowned and leaned forward.

"What's that? I didn't hear you about the money part." He said sarcastically.

"I said you gain 50% of the money you collect from killing yoma." He repeated himself. Jake smiled.

"I'm in." He said with no hesitation. The man stood up from his seat and smiled.

"So, gentlemen, do you have any more questions?" He asked.

"Yes, I do; what is your name?" Birkin asked.

"Call me Silas, sir. I am the chef of the Organization." He introduced himself.

Silas was a man in his late 50s; he had pale skin and wore a black robe. He had a pale golden collar around his neck and blue eyes with short brown hair that had streaks of gray in it. He had high cheek bones and his nose was small and he had wrinkles.

"My name is Albert Wesker." He introduced himself. Jake raised his hand lazily.

"Jake Muller." He said.

"William Birkin." Birkin smiled.

"Hunk...for now." Hunk said calmly.

"Nikolai Zinoviev." Nikolai smiled.

"Now, how long is this transformation into a half-breed going to take?" Nikolai asked.

"It depends; it could be soon or later." Silas said.

"When this is successful, when are you going to add more super soldiers?" Hunk asked.

"About eight years. So far, the yoma are in small numbers so you five can take care of them during the time being. During those years, we will be monitoring your progress and your strength. And, it will give us time on how to coordinate the army of half-breeds that will later join you." Silas explained.

"Why eight years?" Wesker asked. Silas looked at him.

"Because we have just built this organization a few months ago and we did not have time to construct policies and rules. And, again…we need to create special roles for some of the soldiers and determine the desirable number of the army." Silas replied.

"Any more questions?" He asked. The five men shook their head.

"So, do we have a deal?" He smiled.

"Deal, this is wonderful! Finally surrounded by like minded people who knows about Science and a chance to become a concept super soldier to kill the yoma! Mr. Silas, I shall not fail the Organization!" Birkin said with excitement in his voice.

Wesker nodded in agreement.

"Deal, Mr. Silas. I am interested in what powers I will gain from becoming this…super soldier." Wesker said calmly.

"Deal, now let's do this." Jake said brashly.

"Deal, Mr. Silas. I can't live with those…_things_ roaming around. The war on yoma has begun." Hunk said while standing up.

"You have a deal my good man. Let us vipe those nasty monsters off this land." Nikolai said calmly. Silas smiled.

"Good, Morris. Take them to the operating room." He ordered him.

"Yes, sir; Come with me." Morris said. The five men nodded and followed Morris to the operating room.

The two black clad men that sat next Silas and were silent for the entire meeting finally spoke.

"Do you think they will awaken like the male fighters who awakened upon entering the Draconic Tribe?" One of the man asked Silas.

"I don't think so; notice how these men are different from the normal men on the island? Nikolai's speech, Hunk's witch-doctor like mask, Wesker's clothing that had a symbol on it that said S.T.A.R.S, William's intense craving for Science when there's not a single man on this island that knows of Science and clings to their gods or goddesses. Jake is wearing strange clothes, not .seen before." Silas explained.

"What do you plan on doing if they show any signs of awakening?" The man on the right asked.

"Tell the men to kill them with no hesitation. This entire operation would be ruined if we had five male awakened beings right on our door step with no one to defend us. The main reason for the eight years is to see how powerful they will get or when they will reach their limit and awaken." Silas said.

"Understood." Both of the men nodded.

* * *

The halls of the Organization had refined ebony designs and structures. The five men split up to go to a separate room for their transformation. The men discovered that the implant will be extremely painful and being in an old world, the people did not have pain killers. But, the five men showed no fear and presented their chest and stomach to the _doctors_.

However, the doctors resorted to an old method to put them to sleep. They took a metal rod and smashed it on the back of their head. For some reason, the first hit only disoriented them for a second instead of knocking them out. It took a total of four hits to the back of their head to successfully put them to sleep. From where there from, the humans there must have been strong.

The doctors cut open their lower neck, all the way down to their pubic hair to implant the yoma flesh. The five men from other world were now soldiers to the Organization…


End file.
